For example, a technique using an 8B10B line code/transmission code is present as the data transmission technique using communication interfaces or high-speed serial interfaces for network equipment, personal computers, etc. (see Patent Document 1).
In this technique, when serial data having an undetermined running disparity and run length of 0s and 1s input, the data is divided in 8-bit intervals, the running disparity of 0s and 1s is caused to be even in a comparatively short bit interval (several tens of bits), and a maximum run length is ensured to five at a maximum.
In the case of this data transmission technique, DC balance can be ensured by causing the running disparity of 0s and 1s to be even. Moreover, deterioration of the signal quality on a transmission path can be suppressed by ensuring that a run length of bits is a finite number (ensure limited/finite run length).    Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,739